Perfect Timing and a Perky Redhead
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: Beca Mitchell inherited a very special present from her great grandfather, and the day has come where it's time to come to good use. Beca/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Battle of the DJs will be updated in due time, but I had this idea for a short little fluffy one shot and thought everyone could use some Beca/Chloe fluff every now and then. Also, this idea came from a tumblr post. Enjoy!**

_I can do this, _Beca thought to herself. She checked her great grandfather's watch once more just to make sure it wasn't a fluke like last time. However, the watch continued to count down from one hour, twenty three minutes, and fourteen seconds left until it was time. The brunette checked her outfit once more in the mirror, enjoying the way it showed off some of her tattoos as well as some skin. She wanted to impress the person she was fated to meet, but not appear like she knew it was about to happen. _I'm meeting my soul mate today_, Beca excitedly thought to herself.

The watch that adorned her wrist was given to her when she was eleven, the last time she would ever see her great grandfather. He explained that the watch had been passed down throughout family, and would skip a few generations to the ones who would more desperately need it. The watch, once worn by the owner, would count down until the second the owner met their soul mate. Of course, young Beca was skeptical, but she loved her great grandpa with all of her heart and was inclined to believe what he said.

The man was a marine and had married her great grandmother merely a week after meeting her. He explained to young Beca that the watch indicated when he met her, and he did not want to waste a second without her, especially because he was about to be shipped out to fight in the war. Beca had always adored the story, but never knew about the watch until that conversation.

_The older man handed Beca the watch and said "Please Becs, just wear it for your grandpa, alright? It'll help you like it helped me."_

_ "Pinky promise?" young Beca replied._

_ The older man had chuckled to himself and wrapped his large pinky finger around Beca's small one. "Pinky promise. Now give me a hug, squirt." The older man embraced Beca, and fought back tears. His father had given him the watch previously, and it had been the last time he saw his father. He knew his time was coming rapidly, and that this was the last time he'd see his precious great granddaughter again for a long, long time. _

_ "I love you grandpa!" Beca squealed into the man's shoulder._

_ "Love you too, Beca." _

Beca missed her great grandpa dearly, and that added to the nervousness she felt today as the watch counted down. She was sitting at her computer mixing her fears away when her father barged into the room. He frowned at his daughter.

"Beca," Mr. Mitchell stated, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm applying my philosophical question to math class as well. So far, the results are the same: it does still suck even when I'm not at class," Beca retorted monotonously. She _so _did not need another lecture from her father about his disapproval of her passion of producing and making music, especially on today of all days.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Beca…"

"I'm going to the activities fair," Beca's roommate, Kimmy Jin, responded. The quiet, standoffish roommate also did not want to hear the debate between father and daughter once more.

"Me too!" Beca jumped at any chance to leave her father's presence. "You know, with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin."

Kimmy Jin looked back at Beca and rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. Before Mr. Mitchell could finish his sentence, Beca was already out the door and making her way to the activities fair. As she walked quickly away, she smiled to herself. _Time to meet you, whoever you are…_

Twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds remained.

Beca was walking around, browsing the possible clubs. However, her mind couldn't focus. She wanted to find a decent group to join to fulfill her father's bargain, but mostly she was looking at faces wondering which one would be that of the person she would fall in love with.

_What if it's another fluke? _Beca worriedly considered to herself. Once before, when she was sixteen, she had been on her way to a giant high school party that had the three high schools from her district in attendance. The watch had counted down to sixteen minutes, but then she was hit by another car a block away from the massive party. She was alright, but required stitches (and a new car) and couldn't make it to the party. When Beca had looked at her watch once more, it had reset and added years and months to the date.

She had been so frustrated that day that she snapped at anyone who attempted to comfort her. Everyone thought it was her injuries, or her car, but no one could suspect the truth. Beca had actually been excited to meet her soul mate, and was very strongly irritated that she could not. No one knew about the truth of her watch because Beca knew how unrealistic it could be. Nonetheless, she put full faith in her great grandfather's word. He never broke it.

After a failed DJ booth (how many 'deaf Jews' attended Barden anyway?), and an interesting meeting with an entertaining blonde woman, Beca checked her watch once more. Two minutes, fifty three seconds.

Beca's heart was pounding loudly. She was so distracted that she ran directly into someone. She rebounded quiet fiercely off of the solid body and looked to see a boy with a goofy grin on his face. Beca vaguely remembered him being the boy singing "Carry on my Wayward Son" to her when she first arrived at Barden University. "Hey," he said casually.

Beca forced out a small smile and kept walking in a random direction. Struck with a sudden thought, she double checked her watch.

Forty five seconds.

_Okay, goofy grin boy isn't it_ Beca thought to herself.

She walked slightly faster, looking around constantly. Would it be a frat boy? _Oh please, no. _How about a swimmer boy in a speedo? _Better, but still… _What about –

"Hi there! Would you be interested in trying out for the Barden Bellas?"

Beca looked up to the sound of a perky voice calling her attention and made contact with piercing blue eyes, contrasting perfectly with long, curly, red hair.

Beca lifted an eyebrow, and then she heard it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Beca looked down to her wrist and saw the watch flashing. The countdown had stopped. It finally had hit zero. Beca froze and tensed as she realized exactly what that meant.

Perky, blue eyed, red headed, _girl_, was Beca's soul mate.

"I…You…uh…I got to go," Beca rushed out, and then sprinted away from the Barden Bella.

Chloe frowned slightly. "That was kind of strange," the red head muttered.

Aubrey looked at the quickly retreating girl. "She seemed a little too alternative for our group anyways, Chloe."

Chloe shrugged. She looked over and smirked at Aubrey, "I bet I could still get her to try out."

Aubrey let out a short laugh. "Good luck finding her. She's a fast runner."

Beca ran out of sight of the red head and turned to a secluded corner of a building. She tried to catch her breath and steady her thoughts.

_Well, I'm sure this will be an interesting story…_

**A/N: The end! I am considering making this a multi chapter story, but only if there is interest and it probably won't be until after Battle of the DJs is over. I hope you guys all enjoyed this short little one shot though! **

**Also, if you would like to ask direct questions or bug me or whatever it may be, my tumblr is strangexwonderful . tumblr . com!**

**Thanks for all the love and support. Until next time, lovely people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca leaned her head against the building that she had run behind. _What the hell? _She wondered to herself. Her mind was racing as she kept picturing the perky redhead in her mind. _A girl? _Beca kept questioning. Honestly, she did not even recognize that she was even gay, or whatever she could label this. She had a few boyfriends in high school, but even those weren't very relevant. She knew they would never last, so the second the guy wanted something deeper or more serious, she broke up with them. Commitment wasn't her thing, and neither was wasting her time.

The girl thing didn't even freak her out too much – Beca _was _always drawn to certain women, she was open minded, and frankly she could do a whole lot worse than what her soul mate had turned out to be appearance wise – but the whole _perky _thing…

Beca shuddered. That whole 'opposites attract' rule clearly came into play for this situation.

Also, acapella? Beca loved music, and singing was always an attractive quality to her, but _acapella? _Beca sighed. This was going to be interesting, no doubt.

Beca replayed the last few minutes in her mind, and then promptly groaned as her face fell in her hands. Not only did she literally run away from the girl, but she was _so _articulate saying her first words to the person she was destined to be with.

"So much for a good first impression," Beca mumbled to herself. The young DJ sighed and headed back to her room, wanting nothing more than to drown her embarrassment out in the mixes she planned on creating back in her 'Batcave'.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were exhausted after advertising at the activities fair, reviewing the girls who had shown interest in possibly auditioning. There were some…interesting characters for sure, and Aubrey was stressing out over the success the Barden Bellas would have this year. The two were now in their shared dorm room discussing the situation.

"Oh come on Aubrey, I'm sure they are great singers and yeah they may not be bikini ready, but I bet once auditions happen we are going to see how aca-awesome they all are!" Chloe said with optimistic enthusiasm.

Aubrey sighed, rubbing her temples trying to fight off the headache that throbbed in her head. "I suppose you're right," Aubrey relented. "As long as they all don't run away as fast as that alt girl did."

Chloe giggled. "She _was _kind of cute though," the red head teased.

Aubrey half smiled. "What happened to Tom?"

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "I got bored of him. You can only have a boy toy for so long before he gets old. But that new girl? She could be some fun," Chloe smirked.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You already have a crush on her?"

Chloe let out a loud laugh. "Of course not! She's just really hot in a dark kind of way. It would be fun for both of us for a while and then when I graduate, well, then I can try to find a more serious relationship," Chloe concluded. "You know me Bree, I don't want a relationship right now. Friends with benefits are so much more appealing," Chloe winked at the blonde.

Aubrey smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. Chloe was her best friend, and vice versa, but Chloe couldn't help but occasionally flirt with the blonde. It was strictly friendly flirting that never escalated to more than a drunken kiss, but it didn't bother Aubrey; Chloe was flirty by nature hence her lack of a stable relationship since her sophomore year at Barden. "Whatever you say."

Chloe smiled brightly and nodded. "I'm off to take a shower, so I will see you tomorrow! Night Bree!"

* * *

Beca made her way down to the showers noticing it was already midnight. She had spent all day working on her mixes to take her mind off of the redheaded girl. It was semi successful, but she still found herself spacing out with brief thoughts of her future with the red head. Would it move fast? Slow? Beca had no idea.

As she entered the communal area, she began to softly sing the lyrics to "Titanium," by David Guetta. She had seen him in concert a month ago, and loved his work. She turned on the shower, her voice increasing slightly with confidence. Beca had taken a few years of choir at her high school, and she didn't have a bad voice. Plus, how many people could be taking a shower this late?

Apparently, the answer was one.

"Wow, you can really sing!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind Beca. A naked, wet Beca in the shower.

"Dude!" Beca shouted, prepared to give this person a piece of her mind for invading her personal space when she realized _why _that voice was familiar. As the young DJ turned she became face to face with a _very _naked perky redhead. Beca felt the wind knocked out of her as she tensed up, her damn eyes wandering briefly.

_Might as well see what I'm working with here… _Beca thought.

Beca was definitely _not _disappointed. She quickly focused back in on blue eyes though as Chloe smiled at her. "You have an excellent voice! You really should audition for the Bellas. Especially if you keep singing songs like 'Titanium'…I'm Chloe, by the way," the red head added.

_Chloe. _Beca was a bit speechless at the situation. "Uh, I'm Beca…you like David Guetta?" Beca said, some surprise shining through. Although, she should have known her soul mate would have an excellent taste in music.

Chloe smirked and inched forward so that Beca was now backed up against the tiles and there was very _very _minimal space between the two naked women. Beca tried to cover herself as much as she could, but Chloe seemed to have no problem being exposed. "Of course. That song is my lady jam," Chloe husked out as Beca's breath hitched.

Chloe smiled wider and leaned in so her lips lightly brushed over Beca's ear, "It really builds," Chloe whispered out.

_My soul mate is going to kill me, _Beca concluded to herself as she felt her body temperature rising to dangerous heights at the proximity of Chloe's presence.

Suddenly, Chloe backed up, leaving a more comfortable space between the two. "So, Beca, I hope to see someone as talented as you at auditions! They're in two days, five o'clock in the auditorium," she said, smiling innocently as if nothing odd had occurred.

Beca could hardly process anything, but managed out a "maybe," at the suggestion.

"Consider it, Beca," Chloe asked, winked, and then walked out of the shower giving Beca quite a nice view of Chloe's bare back.

A few moments after Chloe had departed, Beca felt as though she could finally breathe again. Her body temperature was still insanely high, and Beca quickly turned the water from steamy to practically ice cold in order to process everything. The young DJ couldn't believe it, but she knew exactly what she was going to do next.

_Well, I guess it's time to check this acapella thing out…_

**A/N: WOW! Hello all of you beautiful people – the interest in this story from just one chapter?! INCREDIBLE. All of you are amazing!**

**Quick note: no, I have never seen Timer, so if this story has any parallels to that, then it's unintentional! The original idea came from a tumblr post I saw a month or two ago when I started really getting into the Bechloe fandom. It's as if it was meant to be…(see what I did there?)**

**Anywho, I think I know where I want this story to go (finally) but your feedback is always appreciated! Until next time, you lovely people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had dragged on in Beca's opinion, mostly because all she did those unfortunate 48 hours was school work (that she thought was pointless), some work at the radio station she just started her internship at, and not see Chloe.

After that shower incident, Beca _really_ wanted to see Chloe.

However, now she found herself running late to the auditions for the acapella groups (something Beca still was hesitant of). Beca sprinted as fast as her tiny legs would go across the campus and quickly entered the auditorium from the back where the singers entered. She slowed her pace and caught her breath, trying to remain calm. She wasn't necessarily nervous about singing, but singing in front of Chloe solo was still cause for anxiety in the small brunette.

After catching her breath, she turned the corner only to see a scrawny boy talking to four separate groups of people sitting in the seats before the stage. Beca spotted fiery red hair and made contact with bright blue eyes.

"Oh wait! There's one more!" Chloe announced, interrupting Tommy's wrap up speech. She smiled brightly as Beca walked out on stage. She was hoping the shorter girl would make an appearance today: partially because Beca was truly talented in her vocal skills, but also because Chloe enjoyed this game of flirting with the younger girl and hoped to get to know her more _intimately_. The red head also very much appreciated the shirt that exposed Beca's cleavage quite well.

"Sing whatever you would like," Chloe said politely.

"It's supposed to be 'Since U Been Gone'," Aubrey muttered.

Beca felt her face go red. She only knew maybe five lines from that song. "I, uh…didn't know that we had to prepare that song."

Chloe waved her hand, "No worries. It's fine, Aubrey. Beca, just sing, okay?" Aubrey sent a small glare over to her co-captain, but relented.

_Well, there goes my confidence_. Beca felt slightly unnerved by the blonde, but instead of giving her the satisfaction of being intimidated, she was determined to be confident and successful in her audition. She gestured to the cup containing different pens and pencils, and with a nod from Chloe she took the cup.

She started tapping a beat, thankful now for her day commitment of learning the trick, and began to sing. Her voice carried out as she kept a steady beat doing what she did best – focus on the music.

"_You're gonna_ _miss me by my hair, you're gonna_ _miss me everywhere, you're gonna__ miss me when I'm gone._"

As she hit the final note and beat, she looked up at the two ladies, and gave a small shrug and smile. The smile was nothing compared to the way Chloe's face lit up, however, and she internally victory danced over impressing her soul mate. Aubrey, though? Not so much.

Apparently though, a third party was impressed as she heard a small "wow," come from the side of the stage. Beca glanced over to see Jesse, the goofy grinning boy who also worked with her at the radio station. He stared at her with immense admiration.

_Perfect_, Beca mentally groaned.

* * *

Later the next night, after being whisked away and initiated by Chloe and Aubrey into the Barden Bellas (which goes down as the creepiest experience of Beca's life thus far), they all begin to celebrate with the other groups and new members. Beca was standing and watching the others dancing and socializing, content with her brief moments of peace. She considered seeking out Chloe, but wants the red head to come to her.

Even though Beca knows that Chloe is her soul mate, Chloe _does not_. Beca can't be too forward with the red head and scare her off, and Beca wants to know this is real. She wants Chloe to want her, not just because Beca has the advantage of knowing already they were meant to be together.

"BECAW!" A drunk Jesse screeched, pulling Beca out of her thoughts. She forced out a smile and waved slightly at him as he approached her.

"Isn't this great? I'm one of those acapella boys, you're one of those acapella girls, and we're going to have little aca-children. It's inevitable," Jesse stated with certainty.

Beca stared at the boy before laughing. And not little giggles, either. No, Beca was letting out full on belly laughs that were bringing tears to her eyes at the irony of Jesse's statement. She couldn't even remember the last time she had laughed so hard. As Beca wiped the tears from her eyes, she noticed the dejected look on Jesse's face. _Ah fuck me_, Beca thought.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't mean to be rude," Beca stated seriously, but still fighting a smile from appearing. Chloe was walking over toward her.

He half smiled. "It's okay. I'm drunk so don't mind me. Speaking of, I'm going to get another drink. Would you like one?"

Beca nodded quickly. Chloe was getting closer. "Yeah sure, that'd be great."

Jesse smiled and walked away, mentioning something about "getting on this level," when Beca felt all rational thinking leave her as Chloe pulled her arms down, making them face to face with _maybe_ an inch of space. "I think we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe husked out.

Feeling her bad ass side come out, Beca calmly remarked, "Well, you saw me naked, so…" and threw in a wink for good measure.

Chloe giggled lightly, mixed with both the alcohol and Beca's confidence that was both cute and sexy.

_Focus on the sexy_, Chloe thought to herself. 'Cute' could become quickly and dangerously associated with intense feelings that Chloe definitely is not searching for with the younger brunette.

"And what a sight it was," Chloe rasped out.

Beca smirked. "I could say the same for you, Red."

Chloe tilted her head. "Red, huh?"

The DJ nodded her head. "Red's a good nickname. Especially because your red hair and perky personality were definitely the first things I noticed about you." _And that you were my soul mate_.

"Before or after you ran away from me?" Chloe teased.

Beca groaned and caused Chloe to let out a loud laugh. "I had somewhere to be," Beca muttered out, still embarrassed by the situation.

"Oh? Where was that?" Chloe asked intently, studying the brunette's face, with a playful smile on her own.

Luckily for Beca, instead of stuttering like an idiot, she retorted, "I'm a mystery, Red. Accept it."

Chloe paused and then moved her head so her lips were right next to Beca's ear. "I love a challenge," the red head said sensually. She placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and then began to walk away from the younger girl.

Beca, temporarily stunned, snapped out of it and yelled, "Where are you going?" She wanted more of Chloe, especially if it meant more of _that._

Chloe turned and shouted back, "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" With that, Chloe turned back around, smacked her ass, and sauntered over to the drinks.

Beca stared at Chloe's ass. "Where have you been all my life?"

"I'm right here, baby!" An even more intoxicated Jesse shouted from behind Beca. The brunette rolled her eyes, and turned to face Jesse. However, as Jesse began explaining something about being 'king of campus', Beca turned briefly to find Chloe dancing away with some of the other Bellas. The red head looked over at Beca and smirked. Beca half smiled, turning back to talk to Jesse.

_Oh yes, Chloe would be an excellent addition to my life._

**A/N: There's no excuse for the delay except a lack of vision for where this chapter was going to go, but I hope you guys enjoy it because I think this is the best version. Thank you to everyone who's supporting this story! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Music got Beca through every painful experience in her life. It was the constant that convinced her to pursue something music related and, combine that with her intelligence and her introverted personality, led to the idea of becoming a DJ. So, she explored many types of music, and held onto the songs that sounded the greatest to her. Music could get her through anything.

However, she began to seriously doubt that mantra as Bella rehearsals continued.

_Fucking cardio, _Beca thought to herself after running up and down those _fucking _stairs for twenty minutes straight after Aubrey got pissed at the new Bellas for singing off time and dancing awkwardly and incorrectly. Chloe had ran with them as well, but she was so used to the abuse that she barely broke a sweat from the running, and kept cheering on everyone (with winks typically in the brunette's direction).

Through the three weeks of rehearsals so far, two members had been kicked out already for sleeping with Trebles (something Beca found ridiculous, _but whatever_), they had sang songs that were definitely not from this century, and Beca had developed interesting relationships with the two co-captains.

Chloe _loved _to teach Beca, help Beca, talk to Beca…all in ways that usually involved touching or flirting. Beca had no complaints there.

Aubrey _hated _Beca. Agonistic behavior was constantly flowing from Aubrey only to be answered with Beca's extreme sarcasm and smirks. Beca found it amusing at times, but now it was just getting exhausting fighting with Aubrey every single day.

As practice ended (early, _thank God_, because Aubrey was near stress-vomiting), the tall blonde asked to see Beca for a minute. The young brunette groaned.

As everyone exited the rehearsal, the DJ felt a pat on her back from a large blonde girl named Fat Amy. The Australian muttered, "May the odds be ever in your favor, young Mockingjay." Beca chuckled at the reference to one of her favorite book series and said her farewell to Amy. The brunette enjoyed the very diverse group they had (except Lily was still a bit questionable because frankly she scared Beca slightly), and wished Aubrey would let their diversity show through the music. _Ha, good joke, _Beca thought bitterly to herself.

"You need to take those ear monstrosities out for our performance next week, Beca," Aubrey abruptly stated.

Beca rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile, "Wow. You know, I can tell you must really like me."

"I'm your biggest fan," Aubrey deadpanned. She didn't see any allure that Chloe saw in the younger girl. In fact, Chloe was the only reason Aubrey hadn't kicked out Beca yet. That and, though Aubrey would never admit it, Beca _did _have a good alto voice.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "And don't break the vow, or you'll be out of here," Aubrey stated offhandedly.

Beca froze and turned back around. "What are you even talking about?" Beca asked a defensive tone lacing her voice. _What was this chick's problem?_

"I've seen you getting pretty close with that new Treble, Jesse, and I'm just reminding you that no one is an exception to the rule," Aubrey stated firmly, slightly glaring at Beca. Part of this was concern for the vow, but the other was Chloe's incessant ranting about 'that stupid treble guy' who is apparently 'cock-blocking' Chloe left and right. Aubrey figured she could possibly find some information to help her best friend out right now.

Beca wanted to laugh and say something along the lines of _don't worry about him, it's your hot redhead of a best friend you should worry about me fucking, _but thought better of it. She didn't want to even reassure the tall blonde that the stupid vow was never going to be broken. She wanted to give Aubrey some anxiety…she just hoped the blonde wouldn't throw up.

"Look, Aubrey, you've already lost two girls to that rule. You're not prepared to lose another, so what I do is none of my business."

Aubrey was slightly intrigued at the lack of denial from the younger brunette, but much more pissed off about the response to care. _Stupid freshman. _"I can see your toner through your jeans!"

Beca felt a wide grin break out on her face. "My _what?_"

Aubrey huffed. "Toner? It's a musical boner. And frankly, it's distracting."

Beca laughed, "Sorry, that's actually my dick." _I can't even with this girl right now. _"I got to go do homework now, bye Aubrey. I'll try to not flaunt my dick in your face anymore."

* * *

Beca wished she had been kidding about the homework thing, but unfortunately, there she sat at her desk doing some book work for her Calculus I class. She was sick of getting lectured by her dad every time she didn't hand in an assignment, and he reminded her about their deal for her moving to Los Angeles at the end of the year if she wanted, but she had to do well in school.

She tried not to think of Chloe when she thought of L.A. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, _Beca ultimately decided.

_I hate this derivative bullshit, _Beca thought to herself. She began to space out with thoughts of Chloe instead of focusing on the difficult problem. Things were going great with the redhead, really. The two had consistently been flirting with each other during rehearsals and when they saw each other around campus. Unfortunately, there had been no more shower meetings, but Beca still had a sliver of hope whenever she went to shower. Regardless, Beca was happy with their progress.

The brunette was pulled from her musings when an old song began to blare through her large headphones. She smirked at the familiar notes of "Heart Shaped Box" by Nirvana registered. Rock was one of her favorite genres of music by far. She hoped to go to another rock concert again soon. _Maybe Chloe could join me._

"_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak," _Kurt Cobain sang through Beca's headphones.

_I wonder if Chloe's a pisces…_Beca pondered. She then frowned slightly. _When is Chloe's birthday anyway? _Beca thought back to all of her conversations with Chloe and tried to remember if birthdays came up. _Guess not._

Beca leaned back in her chair and thought hard. She had a pretty decent memory, so she felt that she would be able to easily recall what she learned about Chloe.

_Alright, well…She sings._

_ No shit, Sherlock?_

_ Okay, okay…Aubrey is her best friend!_

_ How about something that isn't completely obvious?_

Beca groaned and threw her hands over her eyes. Her internal battle within herself was not helping her remember the details about Chloe she had learned. The DJ sat and focused extremely hard, reviewing all of her interactions with Chloe from the past few weeks.

…_Oh my God. I don't know anything about her. I don't even know her favorite color! I don't even know her major!_

The brunette wanted to slap herself. She had been so excited to flirt with her soul mate that she hadn't even bothered to take time to try to get to know her.

_Great start, Beca._

Beca considered texting Chloe right then and there to hang out when she realized she didn't even have the redhead's number. "Are you kidding me?" Beca muttered to herself. She glanced over her shoulder, glad that Kimmy Jin was still studying at her friend's place – Kimmy Jin probably already thought Beca was psychotic. The brunette talking to herself wouldn't improve her case against that theory.

The DJ decided with certainty that tomorrow, after the Bella's rehearsal, she would ask Chloe to hang out so that they could actually talk to one another. Beca thought back to her earlier talk with Aubrey, and chuckled to herself (maybe Kimmy Jin was onto something with that 'crazy' theory).Aubrey would definitely be seeing Beca's toner again tomorrow as soon as the perky redhead would walk into the auditorium. _Focus on getting to know her_, Beca thought to herself. She just hoped it would work.

And, okay, maybe she was hoping for some more flirting too.

**A/N: Another update in the same week? I'm on a roll! **

**Two things I want to address! **

**1: I plan on getting more of the other characters into this story, so I'm sorry we haven't seen much yet, but I plan on having them be a part of the story line too!**

**2: So, Beca realized that she barely knows anything about Chloe. Do you guys think Chloe didn't realize that either…or that she **_**likes**_** it that way? I'll just let you all consider that…**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading this story! You guys all make my day 10x better. Until next time, you aca-awesome people!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Beca's realization about knowing almost nothing about Chloe, she actually looked forward to the next Bella's rehearsal to talk to her favorite perky redhead. The time finally came and, after an excruciating hour and a half of "Eternal Flame," rehearsal and half hour of cardio, Aubrey ended rehearsal. Beca awkwardly hung around the emptying auditorium until Chloe was done talking to Aubrey about some last minute details.

The redhead smiled brightly as the petite girl walked up to her. "Beca Mitchell, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The brunette half smiled. "Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a coffee, if you're not busy?"

Chloe smiled, "Like a date?"

Beca wanted to say _yes _immediately, but withheld. _Remember, get to know her. _"I just want to get to know you more. I feel like I don't know a lot about you. So, are you down?"

Chloe was slightly taken aback. Beca didn't want to just flirt like Chloe knows they have been. Usually, Chloe's flings just enjoy the chase for a bit, get to the point, and then a week or two later they go separate ways (some more begrudgingly than others). However, Chloe supposed it couldn't hurt. They would be around each other the rest of the year, _and then onto New York I go_, Chloe thought excitedly.

Chloe smiled slightly. "Sure, why not?"

The two walked together and Beca dropped a question she had been dying to know the past day. "What's your favorite color?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the brunette and laughed. "That's what you want to know about me?"

Beca shrugged with a playful smile on her face. "It's a start, isn't it?"

Chloe smiled. _She's adorable despite trying to be badass. _Chloe internally chastised herself for the thought. It was dangerous thought territory. "It's purple. How about you, mystery girl?"

Beca grinned, "It's blue."

Chloe blushed, _actually blushed, _as Beca looked into Chloe's eyes as she said it. The redhead knew her blue eyes were pretty noticeable, but Beca was giving her a look like they were the most special eyes in the world. Chloe, for just a moment, allowed herself to enjoy the butterflies she felt.

The two got their coffee at a small shop on campus, and sat with each other learning more and more about the other. They talked about majors (which shocked Beca as she discovered her soul mate was preparing to be a doctor in pre-med), music, and random topics that appeared from nowhere. The two talked without awkward pause, and both truly enjoyed the time together.

On the topic of Bella business, Chloe mentioned the rehearsal that Aubrey had scheduled for the night. "So, you excited for the riff off tonight?" The redhead asked mischievously.

Beca felt her face drop from a grin to one of disbelief. "What the fuck is a riff off?"

* * *

"Alright aca-bitches," Aubrey announced as the Bellas stood in the empty pool. It was later in the evening, and they had all been asked (or demanded, really) to stay later for a special extra rehearsal. "Tonight we are going to be rehearsing for the riff off. It's tomorrow night against all four acapella groups, and I am kind of confident we can pull this off and win."

Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde. Chloe explained earlier to her that a riff off had completely random categories and it was constructed specifically for spontaneity. So, of course, Aubrey _still _found a method of rehearsing for it.

"This is better than cardio," Fat Amy muttered next to Beca as Aubrey explained exactly what a riff off was to those who weren't clear on what it entailed exactly.

The brunette smirked. "Sing it."

"So, we will be splitting into two groups. In the first group will be Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Denise, and Jessica. The other group will be myself, Lily, Amy, Ashley, and Beca." The ten girls rearranged themselves so they stood across from each other in their groups. Beca took a comfortable spot toward the back of her group, and far away from Aubrey. _That girl may be the death of me_, Beca thought to herself. Her eyes then flickered over to the redhead across from her group that was chatting with her other group members. _Well, she might beat you to it actually, Aubrey…_

"Now, remember the rules. You take over a song by matching the word and it has to fit the category. Since most of us are new at this, the category is a free for all. Chloe, your team may go first."

Despite being paired with Aubrey, Beca was actually looking forward to this exercise. The riff off sounded like it had a lot of potential for a kind of sound that was different from that obnoxious "I Saw the Sign" bullshit.

The five girls huddled together, and Jessica stepped forward. Slightly hesitant, she began to sing.

_"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly"_

Jessica built in confidence as the other Bella's sang along to the beat. Beca saw Chloe easily singing the guitar part, and winked at the brunette when they made eye contact. Beca smiled and shook her head.

"_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all"_

Beca saw a flash of blonde hair run past her and saw Fat Amy begin to belt out.

"_All the, small things_

_True care, truth bring"_

Beca sang a steady bass part with as low of a voice as she could, slightly smiling at the song her Australian friend had chosen. _Blink-182: Classic. _Beca's eyes glanced at the blonde captain who actually looked satisfied with the way the Bellas seemed to be quickly adapting to the rules of the game. _It IS okay to enjoy yourself Aubrey, _Beca wanted to say to the taller woman.

"_I'll take, one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know"_

Before Fat Amy could reach the next line, Cynthia Rose countered with her own song, effectively stopping Fat Amy from continuing.

"_I know I know I know, you're still my love _

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you"_

Beca, in spite of her usual attitude toward how Aubrey ran rehearsal, was really enjoying herself. She even blew a kiss to Chloe as the red head once again made eye contact while singing the Tegan and Sara song. Beca was truly impressed with her fellow Bellas and, despite her noticing Aubrey's movement to run forward and sing, Beca moved just a little faster to show off her own skills. Beca hurried past the taller blonde and began to sing out her own song.

"_you feel, make you feel better._

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other. _

_But when our fingers interlock, _

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it"_

Beca looked pointedly at Chloe who looked quite impressed at Beca's quick thinking. Aubrey even was slightly impressed, but she'd never let it show. Aubrey loved Paramore, but didn't want to give hope to the other girls that this music would make it in their show. Nope. It was _not _going to happen.

_"Cause after all this time. _

_I'm still into you"_

Beca noticed Chloe smirk widely, and saw her begin to move forward. Trying not to pause, Beca continued with the song.

_"I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you, I'm…"_

And what happened next neither Beca nor Aubrey expected. Chloe charged up and, looking straight at Beca, cut the brunette off and began.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
_

_Them other boys don't know how to act  
_

_I think it's special, what's behind your back  
_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."_

Beca vaguely heard Cynthia Rose shout out from behind Chloe "_Take 'em to the bridge!" _but Beca truly couldn't be certain because Chloe was looking at Beca in such a way that she swears was almost too inappropriate to have all the other Bellas witnessed. However, then the next verse came, and everything got much worse. Or, much better, depending on whether one asked Beca from a rational view or from a "wow this is a turn on" view.

"_Dirty babe  
_

_You see these shackles  
_

_Baby I'm your slave  
_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way"_

Chloe seductively swayed her hips as she strutted toward the brunette while singing the verse, even being so bold as to press her own body against the young DJ as she sang out the last line. Beca felt her breath hitch, her heart skip a beat, and her eyes turn at least three shades darker.

_So that's how you want to play, Beale? Alright, I can play this too._

All the other Bella's were staring in shock at the co-captain and short brunette together. So much so, that Cynthia Rose almost forgot to shout out the next lyrics of "_Take 'em to the chorus_!"

Just as Chloe sang "_Come here girl_…" Beca broke in.

"_Girl, you really got me now  
_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'"_

Beca smirked as her group regained control, hesitating slightly, still stunned from what they were witnessing. It was basically a riff off that came down to Beca and Chloe now. Chloe found the confidence radiating from Beca sexy, but she was ready to finish this riff off and dominate over Beca.

_Hopefully in more ways than one, _Chloe thought to herself, waiting for her opportunity to arise.

"_Girl, you really got me now  
_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night  
_

_Girl, you really got me now  
_

_You got me so I…"_

Chloe grinned. _My time to blow you out of the water, DJ Beca…_

Strutting up to about five inches from Beca's face, the red head interrupted and began to sing the perfect song for the young DJ standing in front of her.

"_I I I know what I've got on  
_

_My mind"_

Beca's heard this song before, but she can't remember where. What was it? Realization shot through the brunette. "Oh my God," she choked out no louder than a mutter. Chloe, still close to the brunette, heard this and once again winked before she practically shouted out,

"_Fuck her she's a DJ  
_

_All night long she's got the beat  
_

_Fuck her she's a DJ  
_

_She's playing that song it works for me  
_

_Fuck her she's a DJ  
_

_All night longs she's got the beat  
_

_Fuck her she's a DJ  
_

_She's playing that song it works for me_

_Fuck her she's a DJ."_

Dead silence filled the pool as all of the Barden Bella's stared, mouth gaped open at the two girls who stood in the center, staring at one another.

"Hey Bree, is practice over?" Chloe asked politely, her eyes never leaving Beca's.

Aubrey could barely comprehend what had just transpired between her best friend and alt girl, but hearing her nickname from the perky redhead snapped the blonde out of her trance slightly. "Uh y-yeah, it's over."

Chloe smiled wide, grabbed Beca's hand, and began to basically drag the stunned brunette out of the pool. "Awesome! Great job guys, see you tomorrow!" Chloe shouted in her usual chipper voice.

The remaining Bellas all looked at one another. Fat Amy leaned over and muttered to Aubrey (whose jaw was still dropped slightly at her best friend's forwardness) "Is there something in the water? Because now I think there are three lesbians among us."

Aubrey shook her head slightly. "I have no idea, but can I stay the night in your dorm? I don't think my room will be safe tonight…"

The other Barden Bella's looked sympathetically at their leader. _No one else wants to be near that room tonight…_

* * *

Beca is almost positive that it usually takes more than five minutes to get to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm, but the two girls somehow manage to do it in record time.

Both have been silent, walking briskly with anticipation to reach the dorm, hand in hand. As Chloe takes out her dorm key, she unlocks the door and pulls Beca in with her. The redhead quickly locks the door behind her, almost positive that Aubrey won't be back later tonight, and then quickly begins walking, still dragging Beca.

The brunette feels on fire with nerves and with surging hormones because Chloe singing that music was fucking _delicious _and Beca is sure that if she were to go home right now a cold shower would be absolutely necessary. However, the brunette is almost positive at this point that she will not be going home tonight.

Some part of Beca's mind is on high alert. _It's too soon, _it hisses, _perfect timing is everything_.

The brunette barely registers this idea though, and basically decides her mantra for tonight is _fuck perfect timing._

Chloe closes her bedroom door and her hand pulls Beca right up to her until the two college students are pressed up against each other. Only glancing at each other's lust filled eyes for a moment, both are slightly surprised when Beca is the one to lock her hands in curly red locks and presses their lips against one another's.

The reaction is electric and immediate as the two begin to kiss and grasp onto one another, fueled by all the teasing and flirting. Shirts are tossed and the two fall back on the bed, and as Chloe leaves a trail of kisses up the DJ's neck, she groans in a husky voice, "I bet that in the next half hour I can make you scream."

Beca moans out, "Challenge accepted," and is rewarded with a chuckle and hard kisses.

Beca should have known Chloe would be a dirty talker.

Beca should have known that Chloe would win her bet.

Beca should have known that this was her first time ever with her soul mate, and remembered how she always desired that her first time with the love of her life to be special, caring, and full of love.

Unfortunately, Beca never realized the latter that night.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did or didn't feel free to review and let me know! Until next time!**

**The songs used were "Red" by Taylor Swift, "All the Small Things" by blink-182, "I Know, I Know, I Know," by Tegan and Sara, "Still Into You" by Paramore (AMAZING SONG), "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake, "You Really Got Me," by Van Halen, and "Fuck Him He's A DJ" by Ke$ha**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe felt herself slowly lift from unconsciousness only to feel a slight weight on her right side. The redheads eyes flickered open and she looked down to see an arm tossed over her naked torso and felt the body behind her shift slightly, pulling Chloe closer. The redhead had a small smile cross her face and craned her neck to look behind her. Sure enough, Chloe managed to see dark hair and a brief amount of the naked small body behind her.

Chloe's smile slipped as she realized she had to get out of the bed. Cuddling was an enjoyable part of sex after, sure – but overnight cuddling? Chloe knew she was entering some dangerous territory. Reluctantly, a feeling that Chloe ignored completely, the taller girl slowly slipped out of Beca's embrace and stood up. Unable to resist, Chloe took another glance at the girl still sleeping soundly in the bed. Beca looked completely relaxed, and Chloe couldn't help but look over the naked body once more. Chloe's thoughts traveled back to the night before, how it had been actually pretty great with Beca. They just…worked. Beca seemed a bit nervous and awkward at first, but that disappeared pretty quickly as Chloe escalated her close study of Beca's anatomy.

Chloe sighed with some affection and some frustration. Beca was arising feelings in her that she did not want to have: feelings that Chloe was adamant about fighting. She wasn't scarred from past relationships or afraid of commitment – she just didn't want a relationship. Chloe was positive that she would not be staying anywhere near Barden next year, and Beca was a freshman. Why waste getting her heartbroken?

The redhead shook her head slightly. She quickly put on some clothes and decided today would be an excellent morning for a run around the campus. Grabbing the iPod laying near her shorts, she hurried out of the room wanting to expel the emotions the small brunette was creating within her.

* * *

Beca's eyes slowly opened, her body feeling sore in ways she never experienced. "Ow," Beca muttered as she stretched her limbs on the bed.

Quickly noticing the absence of Chloe, Beca felt her heart sink slightly. _Where did she go? _Beca glanced around, hoping the redhead may have at least left a note regarding where her presence was. The brunette sighed when she realized that was a lost cause.

Beca sat up and ran a hand through her hair, feeling more lonely than usual. Usually seclusion was of her own choice, but the morning after her first time with Chloe? She thought…

Beca felt tears well up in her eyes, but forced to keep them at bay. Last night had been rough, passionate, and sexy, but not exactly what Beca had always imagined her first time would be like. This morning is _definitely _not what she had ever imagined. She wouldn't say she regretted it, exactly, but Beca wished things had turned out…different.

In the midst of her thoughts, a sweaty redhead came through the bedroom door wearing a batman sports bra and some shorts.

"You're still here?" Chloe questioned, taking a headphone out of her ear.

Beca practically winced. "Uh…y-yeah. I just woke up, but I'll leave now…"

Even Chloe knew she was harsh, but she was sincerely surprised that Beca was still there, considering the redhead left to run an hour ago.

Chloe shook her head. "I didn't mean to phrase it like that. I was just surprised that you slept while I went on my run."

Beca forced out a smile and looked down, fidgeting with the blanket that covered her still naked body.

Chloe felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to assume, but judging from the way Beca had acted last night with her awkwardness and nervousness…Chloe figured she had a virgin on her hands. Literally. She sensed the girl's vulnerability at the moment, and pursed her lips in thought.

Chloe sat on the bed and leaned over, taking Beca's face in her hands. The redhead leaned forward and briefly looked into Beca's dark blue eyes. _They really are beautiful._

Chloe softly connected her lips to Beca's and gently weaved her fingers through the curly brunette hair. Beca felt her heart flutter at how tender Chloe was being with her. Though Chloe would deny it to herself, she could feel her own heart beating faster, too.

After a few moments, Chloe pulled back and leaned her forehead against Beca's, allowing herself to enjoy the moments of serenity the kiss had brought.

"Good morning, Becs," Chloe whispered.

The DJ felt a warmth spread throughout her and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Red." The smaller girl leaned forward and pecked Chloe's lips once more. Beca paused, and leaned in again. And again.

Chloe adjusted herself to she straddled Beca, causing the covers to move and expose Beca's naked torso. The redhead felt her eyes darken. The younger girl smirked into their kiss and pulled back. "You up for another workout, Miss Beale?"

Chloe answered with a forceful kiss.

* * *

After Beca and Chloe finally managed to get out of bed, Beca looked for her things as she prepared to leave to go to her class so her father wouldn't rip her a new one…again.

"Oh hey, don't forget this," Chloe remarked, tossing Beca her iPhone. "You should really get a lock on this because I successfully stole it this morning."

Beca went rigid as she finished putting on her shirt. "What?"

Chloe offered a half smile at the wide eyes Beca was giving her. She reached over to her nightstand and held up an identical phone. "I thought it was mine, so I listened to it while I went running. You have some awesome music on there. There are some songs I wanted to get, but you didn't have the artist listed. Mind if I inquire who it is?"

Beca felt blood rush to her cheeks as embarrassment. "The one's without artists listed are my own remixes."

Chloe's eyes widened, furthering Beca's embarrassment. "Seriously? Beca, those remixes were some of the best that I've ever heard. You're really good!"

Beca muttered out a quick, "Thanks."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and walked up to the front of the small DJ. Even being fully clothed though, Chloe still made Beca nervous to an extent. Especially now, as she felt like she was being inspected by the taller girl. "Why are you at Barden if you want to be a DJ? I didn't think Barden was really renowned for their music program…"

"My dad is making me go here. I want to move to Los Angeles though," Beca replied. The brunette wanted to add the word _soon _to the end of her sentence, but suddenly she wasn't so sure about that.

Immediately wanting to shift the conversation away from futures, Chloe quickly became in tune with her flirty nature and put her hand on Beca's arm. "Well, maybe this talented DJ could give me some download files so I don't have to steal her phone again?"

Picking up on the flirting, Beca shyly smiled back. "What's in it for me?" Beca playfully retorted.

Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Beca's and pulled back. "A lot more of that, and then some," Chloe replied suggestively.

Beca felt a smirk plaster on her face, clearly enjoying those conditions. "I'll get you the files. I got to go though, my class starts in twenty minutes."

The redhead smiled, "Well, I'll see you at the riff off tonight! Bring your A game from last night so the Bella's can finally win this."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "I'll do what I can, but I'm not repeating last night with anyone else."

* * *

"We out!" Beca sang, effectively ending the Bella's rendition of "No Diggity" and the riff off. Everyone cheered until it was announced that because of a minor technicality, the Treble Makers were the victors of the competition. As they celebrated loudly, Beca was thoroughly ticked off, as was Aubrey.

"Are you serious?" Beca replied with an incredulous smile plastered on her face. _Fucking stupid rule._

Aubrey gave up trying to have the Bella's dismiss properly and practically screamed at all of the Bella's to leave before she got mad.

"That's her _not _mad?" Cynthia Rose muttered to Stacie, the two giving each other a frightened look.

Beca saw Chloe trying to calm Aubrey down and decided to wait for the redhead, having the flash drive in her pocket with some of her remixes. While standing casually, she felt a large arm drape over her shoulders with a smug Jesse now hanging off of her.

"Nice try out there Becaw," Jesse remarked, some arrogance lacing his tone.

Beca rolled her eyes and tried shrugging the arm off of her shoulder, but Jesse either didn't notice or didn't care. "It was a stupid rule," Beca muttered, still slightly ticked off. _This is what I get for trying._

Jesse ignored the comment. "So, did you like my singing?"

"You have a nice voice," Beca admitted. She didn't want to fuel the boy's ego, but she wasn't going to lie – he obviously had talent.

"You know, we should do a duet sometime. Or just go on a date with each other. I like that option too," Jesse said, a goofy grin on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes and slipped out from under his arm in order to face him. "Look Jesse, you're a nice guy and I'd like to be your friend, but nothing more. I like someone else." _Actually, destined to be with someone else, but same message._

Beca's response caused Jesse's smile to drop. "Who?" Jesse asked, anger seeping through his tone.

Beca automatically felt her eyes glance over to pause at the redhead who was rubbing circles on Aubrey's back as Aubrey had her head down, looking like she was trying to control her breathing. Jesse noticed the glance and followed Beca's eyes. He saw it led to Chloe and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

The small brunette glared at the boy in front of her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jesse looked at her with shock. "Beca, Chloe flirts and sleeps with anyone. Just a few weeks ago she was making out with a guy! And you're too pretty to be a lesbian, come on."

"Excuse me?" Beca repeated, completely offended. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Jesse rolled his eyes but held up his hands as if surrendering, "Don't take it the wrong way, Becs, but-"

"Don't call me Becs," Beca practically hissed through clenched teeth. _That's reserved for Chloe._

Ignoring Beca's comment, he continued. "You're too good for Chloe, and ultimately, she's going to break your heart."

Beca was about to reply when a third voice spoke up. "Hey Beca! Did you want something?" A perky Chloe shouted, not knowing what the two were talking about. Chloe didn't like the Treble boy talking to Beca anyway, or even being around her, really. Beca was _hers. _For now, at least. Later, well…that's a different story.

Beca glanced at Chloe and then glared at the boy. "Yeah, let's go," Beca said to Chloe, still sending a fierce glare toward Jesse. Even Chloe, noticing the glare, was a bit intimidated by the DJ.

Jesse shook his head and walked away, off to join the other Treble Maker's in a celebratory party.

As Beca and Chloe walked away together chatting idly, Beca thought of Jesse's words._ Ultimately, she's going to break your heart. _She glanced at the redhead next to her, admiring her soul mate's features and the person Beca was just beginning to know on a personality level, but already allowed to completely know on a physical level.

The young DJ just hoped Jesse wasn't right.

**A/N Would you guys have mercy on me if I told you I've had a really shitty past three weeks? No? Okay, I deserve that. I am SO sorry this took so insanely long to update and I hope you can forgive me with this chapter. I think I know where I want this to go (finally) and hopefully life will stop smacking me in the face as well as writer's block so I can update again soon.**

**Thank you so much to everyone and until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks continued in a basic pattern for Beca. She'd go to class, go to Bella's rehearsal, and two or three times a week go home with Chloe. Beca was fulfilling needs she really didn't know she had, but she still wasn't growing very close to Chloe. The two had good conversations every once in a while, but it wasn't consistent. The most constant conversations they could have were about Beca's mixes.

The short brunette was pleasantly surprised with Chloe's enthusiasm about her music. The redhead loved them, always asking Beca for more and stealing the brunette's giant headphones when they were in Beca's room and Kimmy Jin was absent. Beca hated people touching her prized headphones, but they looked so adorable on Chloe she allowed it.

Beca was walking around the campus reflecting on her progress with Chloe when the redhead herself appeared from abuilding, quickly pacing away. Deciding to catch up, Beca jogged until she was right behind Chloe. "Hey pretty girl," Beca called out to the perky redhead. However, when Chloe turned around, she was certainly not perky.

Her face was flat, no sign of a smile in sight. "Hi, Beca," she said distantly.

Beca felt a small pang of hurt, but ignored it. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked with concern laced in her voice.

Chloe pursed her lips. Might as well tell her. "I'm okay. I'm just a little upset that I'm about to fail a class and if I do then there's no way I can get into the med school I want and then I'll never be a doctor so I'll graduate with nothing and have to work at a hot dog stand or-"

"Hey, hey!" Beca interrupted, placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder comfortingly. The redhead stopped talking, but Beca could see the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Beca looked around the campus, hoping an idea would strike her- _Got it!_

"Come here," Beca stated softly, moving her hand from the senior's shoulder to her hand, and started to direct the girl to the destination in mind. The campus was cleared of student life, and Beca found a perfect tree to sit beneath.

The brunette silently sat Chloe down against the tree and then decided to sit on the redhead's lap. Beca was a bit nervous about her decision until Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and smiled slightly. Beca grinned and pulled out one of her ear buds (a spare pair she had for when she didn't want her giant headphones around her neck) and offered it to the redhead.

Chloe placed it in her ear with her free hand and smiled wider when a Beca Mitchell original began to play. "I haven't heard this one yet," Chloe teased.

Beca felt a satisfaction at the more relaxed state of her soul mate. "I just made a few new mixes last night, but I feel like I need to make a few more adjustments to them before they're perfect."

Chloe, forgetting her inhibitions for a moment, leaned forward and kissed Beca lightly on the lips while intertwining their hands together. "It's perfect," Chloe whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against the tall tree.

Beca felt swarms of butterflies attack her body. She leaned into Chloe's shoulder, closing her eyes too and listening to the music with the older girl.

_No, Chloe. You're perfect. So, I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight._

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Bella's rehearsal, thinking about earlier in the day. Laying under that tree with Beca was…aca-_awesome_. She felt a lot better and calmer after spending thirty minutes together in peace before Beca had to head to her class.

Chloe wasn't sure about her increasing feelings for the brunette, but she tried to ignore those thoughts for later.

So, of course, all the Bella's had to ask her about it when she walked into the auditorium.

"So, I saw you and a certain brunette getting pretty cozy together under a tree earlier," Stacie said playfully when the redhead walked into the building. All the other Bella's were already present, stretching and warming up. Beca was going to be a few minutes late because of her afternoon class, so they decided to wait to begin rehearsal.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She figured the Bella's must have guessed something was going on, especially after that practice riff off a month ago, but they never brought it up to Chloe's face before.

"You two were pretty adorable from what this one told me," Cynthia-Rose commented, gesturing to Stacie.

"Whatever guys," Chloe remarked, getting slightly annoyed.

"You two are perfect together!" Jessica stated excitedly, thrilled by the romance. The blonde, after all, was a hopeless romantic.

"DJs are pretty good with their hands," Fat Amy commented to Cynthia Rose, who laughed and high fived the Australian.

"I ship it," Lily whispered so low that Chloe didn't even hear her comment.

"You guys, come on," Chloe stated, really getting annoyed now. She didn't want to think about the possibility of committing to Beca right now, let alone discussing it with everyone.

"She's over all the time, Chloe," Aubrey stated, not glancing at Chloe's expression. Maybe if she did, she would have stopped. "You might as well ask her out already." Aubrey thought the two, in spite of Beca's alternative appearance and sarcastic attitude, would be a good couple.

"Alright guys, stop," Chloe firmly stated. All the Bella's looked at her, surprised by the harsh tone of the usually friendly redhead. "Me and Beca are _not_ dating. We are not _going_ to date. I'm leaving at the end of the year anyway! She's just a fling like, like friends with benefits! That's _all_."

"That's all?" Beca Mitchell repeated from behind Chloe.

Chloe turned around quickly, shock shooting up her spine. "Beca…" the redhead trailed off.

"No, Chloe, you made it very clear what you think of me," Beca stated, feeling her heart tearing itself apart. _This isn't supposed to be like this. _Beca glanced at the flower in her hand, the one she was going to give to Chloe and ask to be her girlfriend. Furious, upset, and hurt more than she had been ever before, she dropped the flower. "_I quit_!" Beca shouted, storming out of the auditorium, and out of the Barden Bella's.

Everyone stood shocked, staring at the redhead facing the exit to the auditorium. Chloe felt so _guilty_. She wasn't even sure she meant half of the things she had just said. Chloe turned around to face Aubrey, unable to talk.

"Go," Aubrey stated softly. Chloe ran out the door, chasing after Beca. The blonde turned to the rest of the Bella's. "Well? We can still run rehearsal. Let's get some cardio going aca-bitches!"

The remaining Bella's groaned.

**A/N: Some trouble in paradise! What may happen? Reviews make me smile (and inspired)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Double update? Say what?! On with the story…**

Beca sprinted to her dorm room, already feeling the tears streaming down her face. She opened her door, thankful to find it empty. Kimmy Jin had the capacity to be nice, Beca knew that, but she figured this territory would be completely unknown on how to proceed for the Asian.

The small brunette sat down on the edge of her bed, putting her head in her hands. Heavy sobs rocked Beca's body, shaking the young girl. "Fuck this," Beca choked out through her tears. Suddenly filled with pure rage, the brunette looked at her wrist, seeing her great grandfather's watch still adorning her wrist.

The brunette glared at the offending object. "Soul mate? Bull shit. She never cared. _Fuck this fucking watch_," Beca mumbled to herself, furious that she could fall for something that could never be true.

Practically ripping the object off of her wrist, she walked over to the window in her dorm and chucked the watch out, not caring if it broke or not. Beca started pacing around her room, still allowing a steady stream of tears to escape her eyes, but her sadness was quickly becoming consumed by anger.

Beca glanced over at her DJ equipment, and then froze. A fire began to burn behind the brunette's eyes. She became fully determined.

Quickly grabbing her phone, she sent a quick message before exiting the building to catch a taxi.

_"I'm coming over, be there soon."_

* * *

Chloe ran to the tree that they were under earlier, hoping Beca would be there. However, she had no luck. The senior ran a hand through her curly red hair.

_Her room or the radio station? _Chloe bit her lip in thought, trying to decide which one seemed more likely. Being closer to the radio station, Chloe started running toward it.

As she walked into the small building, Chloe called out, "Hello?"

"Hi there can I he-" Jesse responded, but stopped when he saw who it was. He crossed his arms and glared at the Bella before him. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe didn't even hold back her eye roll at the boy's snarky attitude. "Have you seen Beca?"

"Why do you care?" Jesse spat back.

Chloe glared at him, wishing that looks could kill. "Just tell me if you have or not, you fucker."

Jesse huffed, but decided to be cool. Luke was in the other room, after all. "No, I haven't seen her. And hey when you're done fucking with her, can you let me know? I think she'd be good in bed," Jesse remarked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Chloe walked up to him, enjoying the fact that she was the older and taller one in the situation. "You will _never _get your hands on Beca," Chloe practically hissed, feeling defensive of the young brunette.

With that, Chloe left the building without another room and paced over to Beca's dorm. She knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer. The door finally flipped open to reveal a displeased Kimmy Jin.

"Hey Kimmy Jin, is Beca in there? I need to talk to her," Chloe said, practically begging that the DJ would be there.

"No, she's not here," Kimmy Jin responded, and then closed the door.

Chloe sighed in defeat. She walked out of the building, deciding the brunette needed space and Chloe might as well go to her own dorm to relax before the stress and guilt she felt caused her to self-combust. As the redhead walked out of Beca's dorm building and toward her own, she noticed something shine near a bush. Curious, Chloe bent over and picked up the object. _Nice watch_, Chloe thought to herself.

The redhead inspected the watch, deciding it was in good condition, though it seemed older. It also had a slight crack on the screen, but that may be from being on the ground. Chloe glanced around and, noticing no one was looking for it nor around, decided to put it on.

The watch turned on and blinked for a few seconds on its own when it suddenly brightened with a number on the screen that it began to countdown from.

3:4:14:5:32:31

3:4:14:5:32:30

Chloe glanced at all the numbers, trying to make sense of the order. All she could tell was the last number was seconds. Plus, it counted down, but to what? It didn't even tell time. _No wonder someone got rid of it, they probably got too frustrated not knowing the time with a watch. _However, the redhead found a certain allure to the item that convinced her to keep it in her possession. _Might as well_. With that thought in mind, she continued her walk to her room, hoping Beca would turn up soon so that they could talk.

Where that talk would lead them, Chloe herself wasn't even sure.

* * *

Professor Mitchell was sitting in his living room when a frantic knock on the door echoed throughout the house. Quickly approaching the door, he flung it open to reveal his daughter, eyes red from crying that had to have occurred recently.

Ushering her inside, he shut the door and tuned into his parental instincts. "Beca what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

Beca looked at her father, a few tears still slipping out from the corner of her eyes. _I'm so sick of fucking crying. _"Dad, I can't do this anymore. Please, let me go to Los Angeles now."

Beca's father sighed, "Beca…"

"Dad please, I tried to fit in here," Beca pleaded. "It didn't work out and I can't be here anymore. I'll take some community college classes in California if you want, just _please _let me leave here. Please."

Beca's father looked at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He looked at his daughter, the desperation in her eyes. He thought about college and his daughter's future, and most importantly her happiness.

His decision was final.

* * *

Bella's rehearsal went on as usual the next day, minus a perky redhead and a sarcastic pain in the ass that they all loved. Chloe was physically present, but she had been up all night thinking about the brunette, hoping she would reply to one of the dozens of messages Chloe had sent throughout the past twenty four hours. The young DJ was still ignoring her and Chloe's only comfort were the mixes she had in her possession.

As they were going over the choreography for "I Saw the Sign" once more (edited so that Beca's position was filled), a brunette stormed into the auditorium.

Everyone paused to look, but it was Aubrey who spoke first. "Get out of here, Treble," she shouted, leaving no room for argument.

Jesse ignored her, however, his gaze fully focused on Chloe who looked at him with a mix of contempt and confusion. Jesse, however, was plainly and simply _furious. _"It's all your fault!" The Treblemaker shouted, pointing accusingly at Chloe.

"What are you talking about?" The senior replied, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at the man who was fuming in front of her.

"She's gone! I had a shot with her, but you went and fucked all of that up!" He replied, not realizing that Chloe was truly confused, as were the fellow Bella's who were completely silent but absorbed in the conversation taking place.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe said, her voice fading, her stomach sinking at who the ambiguous "she" may be. She had a feeling that…maybe…

"Beca! Beca fucking Mitchell is _gone_! And it's all because you two got in your stupid fight or whatever!" Jesse stated, throwing his arms in the air.

"H-how do you know she left?" Chloe asked. _I think I might be sick. _

"She unregistered from all of her classes, she withdrew her internship at the radio station, and her weird roommate told me when I went to her room that she packed up all of her stuff this morning and is headed out to California by now. Way to go, you cock block, Beca's gone from Barden now. For good."

**A/N: Did you guys see that coming? I hope not, I don't want to be predictable! I considered ending it in a few chapters and taking a different path, but I like this new idea better. So don't worry to all of you readers who love new chapters, there are plenty more to come! Thanks again for the support and reviews are awesome if you're up to that kind of thing! **

**Also I hope the double update will make up for me having these massive breaks – I'll try to stop doing that! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The reception from the last two chapters was amazing! Thank you to all the support and making this my most reviewed story yet! You guys are all fantastic! Anyway, on with the chapter!  
**

Chloe felt her heart sink as Jesse stormed out to the sound of vicious comments from the rest of the Bella's, defending their redheaded leader. _She's gone? _Chloe thought, barely able to register it had actually happened. She could hardly believe that the brunette would abandon Barden like this especially over what had happened between the two. _I really liked her, too, _Chloe realized suddenly, feeling a weight begin to sink in her stomach at the epiphany. She sincerely thought Beca might have become a permanent thing. _Maybe it's for the best…_

"Do you want to skip practice today, Chlo?" Aubrey asked softly, placing an arm comfortingly on her best friend's arm.

Chloe pursed her lips together. "No," Chloe decided after a moment, "I'm okay, Bree."

The tall blonde looked sympathetically at her friend, but nodded. "Okay." Aubrey turned around to the other Bella's all staring at the two captains. "Well? Let's go aca-bitches!"

_**Three years, four months, thirteen days later…**_

"Don't be stupid, don't kill people, and never talk back to any other doctor here, got it?" Dr. Schultz said, narrowing his eyes at the fresh interns who gathered in the lobby of the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. "Being here is a privilege: do not abuse it." With that, the man walked away, leaving the interns frozen stiff from nerves. He turned slightly, "Follow me," he shouted, and turned his head forward as he heard the instant scuffle of shoes against the ground. "Idiots," he muttered to himself.

"I can't believe we were selected to be _here,_" a perky redhead stated among the interns.

The blonde next to her smiled, "I guess that's the benefit of being top ten in our class for the past two years."

Chloe Beale nodded, still in awe of their situation. "I'm never going to want this summer to end, Kelley." She was _finally _allowed to have a part time internship at the hospital of her dreams. She wasn't able to have a full internship, having not completed med school, but the college offered her a part time summer internship so she can observe general work, the ER, and possibly, observe surgeries.

The redhead was extremely happy to be in the position that she was in, especially with her kind roommate Kelley. Chloe had an overall successful senior year at Barden, even with the unfortunate loss at the ICCA's, but she moved forward. She occasionally kept in touch with the Bella's, but talked to Aubrey almost every day, who was getting her law degree at Harvard.

Of course, she was occasionally haunted by the girl who left her behind at Barden, even still. Obviously, Chloe had wondered if she would run into Beca around because, last she heard, Beca should be in the area. Some days, Chloe would even look out her window, and wonder if she would see the small alt girl walking through the streets and Chloe would spot her, just like she did at the Barden University activities fair.

The redhead realized how ridiculous this notion was, and made the effort to forget the girl. Some days, it was effortless, but others…not so much.

After a long first day at the hospital, the two girls headed back to Kelley's car to drive to their small apartment. Chloe went to check the time and groaned in aggravation when she remembered she owns a watch that doesn't tell time.

Kelley heard this and laughed softly. "I still don't know _why _you keep that thing," she commented, entering her car.

Chloe shrugged as she jumped into the passenger seat. "I don't know really. I found it at Barden and I liked it a lot. Plus, it has this weird countdown thing, and I'm kind of curious when it goes to."

The blonde looked over to sneak a peek at the time remaining on the watch. "Well, whatever it is, it's happening tomorrow."

The redhead smiled tiredly and nodded. "I hope it's worth it," she replied, and then rested her head on the window to look out into the warm Los Angeles night. As Kelley turned the music on, the redhead willed herself _not _to look for a sarcastic brunette that could be anywhere…

Beca Mitchell woke up the next morning at about eleven to find herself tangled in a naked and taller brunette's embrace. The small brunette stretched, effectively waking her roommate. "Come on Kristen, I have that meeting with that record label downtown today," Beca muttered, her voice husky from sleep.

"I don't wanna," Kristen whined, digging her head farther into Beca's naked chest, willing there to be more time for sleep.

The shorter girl decided to hell with it, and shoved the taller girl off her and onto the ground. Kristen landed with an "oomf," as Beca chuckled at the naked body on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you," the taller girl muttered, standing up and picking up her clothes scattered across the room.

Beca smiled extra wide as she stood finding her shirt and replied, "No you won't because I pay half the bills and I am awesome."

The taller girl ran a hand through her hair and walked over to quickly kiss the shorter girl. "I think it might just be for the sex."

"Either way, I am safe!" Beca smirked, winning the argument and leaving the room to go make her and her girlfriend breakfast.

Beca had been living comfortably these past few years. After leaving Barden, she found an apartment with the help of her father near Los Angeles and quickly found a job working nights at a small club. Her mixes even made the radio occasionally, on some of the more alternative stations. She made a decent wage, but Beca didn't complain – she was never the luxurious type anyways.

She even completed some community college classes and got her associates in business, much to her father's approval. Her and her father were getting along better now, Professor Mitchell even occasionally visiting Beca, but it had been a while since his last visit, so he had never met or talked to, nor heard of Kristen.

Beca met Kristen while she was at work, on a busy Saturday night, when the green eyed beauty walked up to the DJ during her break and asked her awkwardly to dance with her. Beca found the awkwardness a positive trait, accepted, and actually formed a strong relationship out of it. They had been dating for a year and a half now, moving in together after a year, and it was a healthy change for the shorter girl. When Beca had first arrived to Los Angeles, heartbroken, she would play up her charm and attractive looks to fuck whoever was available at the time and good looking.

As Beca turned on the stove and cracked eggs into the pan, her mind vaguely traveled to what could have been with the redhead from Barden University almost four years ago…

The brunette shook her head slightly. Beca had accepted that she and Chloe weren't meant to be, and that the watch was a fluke. Instead of blaming her grandfather, she figured the man must have just had a coincidental match with the countdown and meeting his future wife, and then it had happened again with Beca and Chloe. Despite her little conviction in this answer, Beca realized her and the perky redhead _couldn't _be together; Chloe could be anywhere in the world by now.

As Beca mused while cooking the eggs, she felt long arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck. "You know," Kristen whispered, letting her hand turn off the stove in front of Beca, "I have something better you can eat before your interview today."

Beca spun around a her dark blue eyes made contact with bright blue eyes. Quickly, Beca smashed her lips against the taller girl, reminding herself _those damn blue eyes _were the product of her over imagination, and that _this _was what she was meant to be doing. She pulled back to find dark green eyes staring at her with lust.

"I like your idea much better," Beca whispered, and dragged the taller girl back to bed. She willed herself to pull her thoughts away from Chloe Beale, and focus on the girl who she might, eventually, be able to love.

**A/N: Yes, I did base Chloe's best friend off of Kelley Jakle and I based Beca's love interest off of Kristen Stewart. Next chapter will be later in the day and possibly a mini reunion for our two Pitch Perfect girls!**

**Quick Side Notes: I have no idea how medical part time internships work so that's the beauty of creative license kicking in. Also, please don't hate on Kristen Stewart, the actual person! I am personally a big fan of KStew. However, feel free to hate this Kristen in the story!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

After a very pleasant breakfast with Kristen (where Beca managed to eat an actual meal), Beca was on her way out to the record label downtown. The brunette began to space out and let her mind wander. Of course, her scumbag brain decided to trek to a certain redhead who had plagued the young DJ's mind earlier in the day. "What is wrong with me today?" Beca muttered to herself.

Beca had been getting better at avoiding thoughts about Chloe. Some days, she would be able to even completely forget about the girl who had broken her heart. Beca realized she couldn't live in the past, and that Chloe was better off as forgotten, and this way the brunette could fully commit herself to Kristen.

Kristen was great, Beca had no doubt of this in her mind, but she just wasn't…a redhead. Obviously, even with red hair, it wouldn't matter._ She wasn't Chloe_.

Beca, frustrated with her current train of thought, decided to turn on the radio loudly as means to drown out her persistent thoughts. As she turned it on, the ending notes of "Sweet Nothing" by Calvin Harris faded out and the radio host began to speak. "Next on 94.7, a song by another talented DJ who we know you listeners love so much." With that quick introduction, "Titanium" by David Guetta began to play.

Beca's eyes were immediately torn from the road to stare down at her radio. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The brunette mumbled, and aggressively switched the station._ Stupid song_.

As Beca began to switch through radio stations, which were all on commercial breaks except for the stations playing either "Titanium" or country music, a loud honk was heard from the car behind her. The DJ swiftly flipped the bird to the driver behind her and continued her drive toward the record label. Five minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot, shortly followed by another car.

As Beca got out, after taking a deep breath for confidence, and stepped out of the car and noticed the car that honked at her earlier parked next to her. The young DJ rolled her eyes and entered the building, stepping up to the secretary behind the desk. "Hi there, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Sean Roster," Beca stated politely.

The secretary smiled back slightly, "He's not here yet, but will be here in just a moment – Oh, never mind, there he is!" The woman gestured to the man who was now behind Beca.

"Are you Ms. Mitchell?" The man asked in a neutral tone.

The petite woman turned around. "Why yes I am," Beca stated happily, until she realized it was the man who she had flipped off earlier on the road. Heat rushed to her cheeks as her smile dropped, embarrassment practically eating her alive. Sean Roster did not look amused. "I-I am so, so, so sorry about um, uh…being rude, earlier," Beca awkwardly managed out.

Mr. Roster nodded slightly, "Apology accepted. We all have off days. Now, would you like to join me in my office where we can discuss in private?"

Beca nodded her head enthusiastically, "Absolutely, let's go!" Unfortunately for the DJ, as she spun around and began to walk, she tripped over a snag in the carpet, and began to fall. Reacting out of instinct, Beca reached out to grab onto the secretary's desk to hold her up.

What she did not notice, however, was the glass cup of water that lay there.

Before Beca could even process what happened, she heard the sound of glass shattering and felt a sharp pain rip through the palm of her right hand. The secretary gasped loudly, and Mr. Roster quickly walked over to help Beca up. Blood started rapidly falling out of Beca's now extremely cut hand. The secretary immediately got up and ran to grab some bandages from the first aid kit in the supply closet nearby.

"Are you okay, Ms. Mitchell?" Roster asked, wincing as the secretary quickly handed Beca bandages to apply to the wound.

_Besides the fact that I'm an idiot and bleeding everywhere yeah I'm great,_ Beca thought to herself sarcastically. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much," Beca muttered to the man.

He frowned slightly as the blood began to seep through. "That probably requires stitches, Ms. Mitchell. Are you okay to drive yourself to the hospital?"

Tears briefly built up behind Beca's eyes from a combination of extreme embarrassment at the situation and having to push back such a great opportunity. She definitely did not want her possible boss to drive her to the hospital, though. "Yes, I should be okay to go there. I am so sorry for the mess."

Roster waved his hand dismissively. "Accidents happen, it's inevitable. Listen, call back here after you're done at the hospital and we will reschedule your interview, alright? And next time we'll keep the glass out of easy reach," he joked.

Red once again filled Beca's cheeks. "Thank you so much. Have a good day, sir."

As she walked out of the record label's building, Beca groaned loudly. _Of course something like this would happen to me._ She entered her car and thanked whoever was listening that she was left handed and could easily drive the few blocks to the hospital nearby. The young brunette pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kristen's number on her Bluetooth so she could drive with her left hand and rest her bleeding right hand covered with gauze.

"Hey sexy," the taller brunette answered after a few rings. Kristen had been enjoying her day off from her own job, accounting at a small insurance firm, and was waiting to hear hopefully good news from her girlfriend about this interview. She knew how great the opportunity would be for Beca.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw me right now," the DJ replied, with annoyance clear in her tone. She looked down to her hurt hand to see some blood dripping down her arm already. _Gross_. "I have to go to the hospital."

Kristen gasped in shock. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Beca crookedly smiled at the concern lacing her girlfriend's voice. "I just tripped and cut my hand on some glass pretty bad which made me look like an idiot in front of one of the record company label's managers, and I think I'm going to need some stitches, but I should be fine."

"Well, I'm going to go meet you at the hospital."

"What, are you going to kiss me better?" Beca replied sarcastically.

Kristen smirked into the phone as she picked up her car keys, prepared to head out. "I'm going to try, babe. After all, if your hand is messed up, then that means I'm going to have to use my own, and frankly I prefer yours."

Beca felt heat rush to her cheeks as well as the rest of her body as images flashed through her mind. "You're evil," Beca muttered, turning on the street where the hospital was located. She just hoped it didn't take a while for them to stitch up her hand. Then again, she was already pressing her luck, barely having to deal with little Los Angeles traffic that was usually typical.

"I do not deny this. What hospital are you going to?"

Beca parked her car and got out, prepared to head inside the building. "I actually just got there. I'm at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. I'll see you here soon."

_I better not get some stupid med student stitching up my hand_.

* * *

Chloe was absolutely thrilled with her time at the hospital, enjoying observing the other doctors in their element, knowing that she would be in their place one day. Even for mundane tasks like Dr. Schultz was performing now.

As another patient left the room, a simple shot being administered, the doctor sighed. "I hate this trivial bull shit."

Chloe pursed her lips, not wanting to irritate the man more, but growing increasingly annoyed with his behavior. _He doesn't even care about the patients. _The man was only interested in cases where the patient was near death or in critical condition.

A nurse walked into the room. "Dr. Schultz, another patient in room 204 needs stitches."

The man let out an over dramatic sigh. "Fine, I'll be there in a moment." The nurse left and Chloe walked with Dr. Schultz to the patient's room. Suddenly, a stretcher came barging in through the doors. Red was everywhere.

"Major accident on the freeway!" A paramedic shouted from behind the stretcher. "There's more patients on their way! We need all help from any doctors available, now!"

Dr. Schultz's eyes lit up. "I'm on my way!" He immediately shouted. Chloe looked at him curiously.

"What about the patient who needed stitches, doctor?" Chloe questioned, some annoyance revealing itself in her question. _Someone else needs help, too_.

Dr. Schultz wavered for a moment, but decided that this operation and surgery was too great to pass up. "You've done stitches before, right?"

Chloe looked bewildered. "Uh...y-yes, I have."

Dr. Schultz lit up, and Chloe had truly never seen him so happy. "Well, then you can take care of it solo, right?"

The redhead stuttered. "I, uh, I guess..."

"Great!" The man shouted and began to run off toward the patient in extensive care before Chloe could even say a word.

* * *

Chloe sighed, slightly frustrated that she let the opportunity to observe a major surgery pass by, and tried to be positive for the patient she was about to treat. It was her first unsupervised task, after all, and she wanted to make a good impression. Plus, stitches in the hand never felt pleasant; a rude doctor was the last thing the patient would want at the moment.

As the redhead walked in she smiled at the girl sitting on the bed, staring at the ground, "Hi I'm Chloe Bea-," but before Chloe could finish, she gasped as the wind was swiftly knocked out of her from pure shock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Beca sharply looked up, feeling her eyes practically bug out of her head. The blue eyes, the curly red hair…it wasn't her imagination this time. The brunette glanced at the redhead's wrist, recognizing her great grandfather's watch was now adorning it, which had just beeped loud and clear.

Beca had a sinking feeling that Chloe didn't set the alarm on the watch herself.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. The girl who ran away, the girl that Chloe sometimes went absolutely insane over, was right in front of her for the first time in over three years. Beca had matured slightly, but still looked almost exactly like the alt girl back at Barden University,_ if not more attractive_.

As Beca opened her mouth to say something, anything, another person walked through the door into the small room and smiled brightly at Beca. "Hey beautiful, the nurse at the front said you'd be back here," Kristen greeted happily, not noticing the bewildered expression on either woman's face. Beca only had one coherent thought run through her mind.

_Well, **fuck** me._

**A/N: Ladies and gents, I present to you, Bechloe reunited!..kind of. How do you think the two will react? Or what do you think Beca will tell Kristen? Or how do you think Chloe will feel about Kristen? So many questions that shall be answered in due time. Thank you to all the continued support and love! You guys are awesome!**

**P.S I did trip and break my hand on glass trying to catch myself. It isn't pleasant. And it bleeds a lot. Unfortunately though, neither a sexy redhead nor my soul mate stitched me up that day, but I digress.**

**Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Beca instantly closed her dropped jaw as her girlfriend came in through the door, and took a deep breath. _This cannot be happening right now. _She forced out a smile. "Hey Kristen, glad you could find me."

Chloe turned around to see who this 'Kristen' girl was. As she turned around, she practically threw a temper tantrum. The taller girl had long brunette hair, green eyes, and, begrudgingly, Chloe noticed the woman had a good body, too. "Hi, I'm Dr. Beale, I'll be stitching up Beca today," Chloe said to Kristen, forcing a smile out worse than Beca had.

Kristen smiled politely and walked over to sit on a chair near where Beca sat on the bed. "So what caused this…" Chloe faltered slightly as she saw Kristen instantly reach over and grab Beca's uninjured hand. The redhead cleared her throat, "incident?"

Beca stared at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with the girl. Kristen looked over curiously at her girlfriend, and decided to speak up when the shorter girl still had not. "She tripped and tried to catch herself on a desk, but there was a glass cup there. She broke the glass into her hand."

Chloe registered what Kristen had said, but had not taken her eyes off of Beca. She tried to study the woman, as if she could learn everything about her from the past three years strictly from nonverbal scrutiny. "Is this true, Beca?"

Beca's head slightly lifted as she heard the redhead's sweet voice say her name for this first time in so long. "Yeah, that's it. Do you think we could do this already? I'm bleeding through this stupid gauze."

Chloe's medical instinct kicked in and she nodded, ignoring the standoffish behavior of Beca. The redhead put on a pair of gloves and then carefully unwound the gauze around Beca's right palm. The blood became more and more apparent, when finally the gauze came all the way off. The side of Beca's hand was torn open, about a good inch and a half, and the skin started turning blue at the edges where they disconnected. Luckily though, it had stopped bleeding by this point…mostly.

Beca stared at her own hand with interest. _Blue skin? Great, a bigger reason to be referred to as a Smurf. _However, the taller brunette was less fascinated and more…nauseous. Kristen closed her eyes tightly and accidently put more pressure on Beca's uninjured hand.

The DJ noticed and looked over at her friend, ignoring Chloe's close proximity on her right. "Are you okay, babe?" Beca asked, sincere concern evident. The redhead's ears pricked up at the use of the pet name, but she continued inspecting the wound, not wanting to mess anything up on her first solo medical assignment.

Kristen forced out a smile, not opening her eyes. "F-fine…just, uh, not so good…with b-blood." She opened her eyes slightly to look at Beca, and could have sworn she saw the redheaded doctor smirking.

Beca squeezed her hand in Kristen's slightly. "Go wait for me out in the waiting room, and I'll be right there, okay?"

Kristen began to protest but Beca leaned forward without letting her hand slip from Chloe's grasp. "It'll be fine," Beca reassured. Whether she said that to reassure her girlfriend or herself, even Beca wasn't too sure.

Kristen nodded, and leaned over to give Beca a quick kiss. "Stay strong, DJ," Kristen said playfully.

Beca genuinely smiled for the first time in the hospital. Chloe took notice of this. "Always," Beca replied, trying to convince herself to stay strong for a countless amount of other reasons.

Kristen got up and left, leaving the two girls alone in the room. It suddenly seemed a lot smaller to the young DJ. She said nothing.

"Well, you cut your hand pretty deep, but it looks like there wasn't any permanent damage," Chloe stated after a few moments of silence once Kristen left the room. "You're lucky, about a millimeter deeper, and that hand could have been seriously messed up for the rest of your life. Unfortunately though, since it was cut on glass, I need to give you tetanus shot and make sure the wound won't get infected. Then I can start stitching it up once it's numbed. Sound good?"

Beca stared at the door where her girlfriend just exited. She nodded.

Chloe sighed, frustrated with the lack of communication from the younger girl. "At least it wasn't your dominant hand," Chloe muttered as she began getting together the supplies from the cabinets.

Beca's head snapped up, staring at the back of Chloe. Her eyes drifted tracing the outline of the woman Beca once thought might have been her soul mate. "What?" Beca asked.

Surprised by hearing Beca's voice, Chloe turned around, looking at Beca, making contact with the DJ's dark blue eyes. "You're left handed, aren't you?"

Beca nodded slowly as Chloe came over to sit down next to her hand. "How did you remember that?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe looked up as she took the cap off of the needle to give Beca her shot. "You're hard to forget, Beca Mitchell." A moment of silence passed between the two, both girls still looking at each other.

Chloe cleared her throat and looked away, blushing very slightly at being caught up with seeing the brunette again. "Okay, Beca, this is going to hurt."

Before Beca could register what the redhead had said, Chloe stuck the large needle into Beca's wound. "Motherfucker," Beca hissed out, gripping the bed she sat on with her non injured hand. The pain was immediate and hurt worse than actually breaking the glass with her hand.

Chloe quickly added the other minor shot that would numb Beca's hand, and then sat, waiting for the numbing effect to kick in.

"How are you a doctor already?" Beca asked, deciding the crushing silence was worse than awkward small talk.

Chloe half smiled, mostly because Beca was making the effort to talk. "I'm not, really. I'm still in med school, but the program offers summer internships to the top of the class."

"Great, a clumsy med student is taking care of me," Beca replied, her sarcasm coming through as playful.

Chloe smiled genuinely at the way the brunette was acting, and seeing Chloe's grin immediately spurred the DJ's stomach to twist in knots as butterflies travelled throughout her. "I'll try not to do _that _much permanent damage," Chloe joked.

Beca, however, heard an entirely different message transfer through that sentence. "Too late," Beca replied sardonically. Chloe picked up on this shift from playful to bitter instantly.

"I'm not the one that left," Chloe muttered quietly, beginning to shove the needle through Beca's skin to begin stitching it up. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, or for Beca to hear it, but of course both events occurred.

"I'm not the one that used the other one for sex," Beca spat back, raising her voice.

"It's not like I was taking advantage of you; I'm pretty sure you wanted it too," Chloe immediately countered.

"Yeah because I wanted to date you, which _clearly _wasn't what you wanted by what I heard that day at rehearsal. Did you always share with the other Bella's how you continuously kept leading me on?"

"You don't even know what I wanted," Chloe shot back, offended Beca thought so lowly of her back then.

"Really? Because I got a pretty clear picture when you were yelling how I meant _nothing _to you," Beca practically shouted. "Ow, bitch, be careful!" She hissed as Chloe pulled hard on the stitch in Beca's hand.

"Don't call me a bitch," Chloe replied sharply. The redhead looked down at the stitches she was making in Beca's hand. "Sorry," she muttered lowly after a brief pause. Their emotions were clearly getting the better of both of them at the moment, and Chloe did not want to give Beca any medical reason to hate her.

The two fell in a tense and awkward silence. Beca looked down at Chloe's gloved hands as the final stitch was being knotted together. The brunette's eyes flickered to the watch on Chloe's wrist.

"I want my watch back," Beca stated monotonously.

Chloe took of her gloves, satisfied with the work she accomplished on Beca's hand. Her eyes met with Beca's as the shorter girl spoke up and Chloe gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"That watch on your wrist – it's mine. My great grandfather gave it to me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Then you didn't take very good care of it; the screen was cracked and I found it on the grass at Barden."

Beca felt red creep up her face as she remembered chucking one of her most treasured possessions out that window. "I was upset," Beca mumbled. It didn't take a genius for Chloe to figure out when the younger girl had probably gotten rid of the watch. _A day before you left my life._

The redhead sat for a moment in deep thought, scrunching her eyebrows together. The brunette noticed this and felt the corner of her lips tug upward. _That's a cute habit_.

Before Beca could process her thought completely, Chloe stood up suddenly. "I'll tell you what Beca. If you go out to lunch with me, then I'll give you back the watch."

The brunette looked at the redhead incredulously. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm serious. You aren't getting this watch back unless you make plans with me to meet for lunch." The redhead crossed her arms and stared challengingly at the brunette.

Beca huffed in frustration. _There are a million reasons why I should _not _even consider this. _Beca's eyes flickered to the watch adorning Chloe's wrist. _There may be one reason why I _should _though… _The brunette bit her lip as she considered her options.

Chloe felt her intense stare soften as her eyes glanced to Beca's lips. _I wonder if she's still a good kisser…_Chloe began to internally chastise herself for this line of thinking when she heard a small sound come from the DJ.

"What was that?"

Beca dramatically sighed, her shoulder's slouching. "I said 'okay, I'll go to lunch with you'. Happy?"

The redhead grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Beca looked up at Chloe and found her grin to be infectious. Against her own want, the brunette offered her own small smile in return. Chloe was internally ecstatic at seeing Beca smiling at her again.

"Alright," Chloe said, clearing her throat and returning to a more stoic appearance. "So, here are some general instructions on how to properly take care of your hand." The redhead quickly pulled out a pen and scribbled something on the top right hand corner of the paper before handing it over to Beca. "And there is my number, so you can text or call me so we can plan our lunch meeting. Sound good?"

The brunette looked briefly at the paper, her eyes mostly focusing on the numbers Chloe had just written.

Beca looked up and smiled crookedly, standing up from the bed. "Sounds good." The shorter girl stood in front of Chloe, admiring the features of the perky intern. "Thank you, Dr. Beale," Beca stated, attempting to be serious. The brunette stuck out her hand for a handshake.

Chloe giggled, but tried to suppress her laugh as she grabbed the smaller girl's uninjured hand. "Anytime Miss Mitchell," the redhead replied in a flirty tone.

The two both appreciated the feeling of another once more, but neither said anything out loud. They merely smiled at one another. Beca was the first to break contact as she remembered Kristen was right outside waiting for her.

"Alright, well I better let Kristen know I'm okay. I'll text you, though," the shorter girl reassured.

Chloe's smile faltered at the mention of Beca's 'friend' but she made no comment on it and nodded. As the brunette turned to leave, Chloe quickly remembered a pressing question on her mind. "Oh, wait – Beca!"

The DJ turned around and gave Chloe a curious look. "Why does the watch countdown automatically? What's the reason behind it?" _Why did it go off when you came back?_

Beca was quiet for a moment. "I'll tell you some other time, okay? Not now, though."

Chloe huffed with mild frustration, but relented. "You _will _tell me though?" The redhead asked hopefully.

Beca smirked slightly. Her eyes trailed over the redhead, wondering if Chloe was still meant to be her soul mate. Beca wondered if she could even _handle _Chloe still being her soul mate. The brunette had a lot to think about, and decided to choose her next words carefully.

"Eventually, yes. I'll tell you what the countdown means."

**A/N: Alright so some interaction between Beca and Chloe, and there is more to come. Feel free to give me some feedback and review, and thank you to everyone who's supporting me out there! You guys rock and I appreciate it all! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Beca quickly hurried out of the small room with a quick goodbye, already feeling awkward enough being alone with Chloe. Kristen was sitting in the waiting room near the exit and lit up as the shorter girl walked out, her newly stitched and bandaged hand secure. Beca looked at the green eyed girl and instantly felt guilt envelope her.

_What the hell, I didn't even do anything, _Beca thought frustratingly to herself.

_It's not what you did; it's what you thought…_

Quickly pushing these thoughts aside, she put on a small smile which turned into a large grin as Kristen gave her a massive hug. The shorter brunette chuckled as Kristen dug her face into Beca's neck. "I'm sorry for being such a wimp," the taller girl mumbled into the DJ's neck.

Beca pulled back slightly and smirked at her girlfriend. "It's okay; I think I handled it pretty well alone."

"Yeah I mean that doctor didn't eat you or anything so you must not have been too bad," Kristen joked as she began to walk toward the exit.

Beca froze. _Yeah she hasn't eaten me in a while. _Images the DJ tried to repress came flooding back, and she felt her face flush slightly.

Kristen turned around and gave Beca a confused look. "You alright there?"

The smaller girl half smiled instantly and tried to calm down her now raging hormones. "Yeah, I was just, uh…thinking," Beca paused. "You're really amazing, you know that?" The brunette wanted to flinch at her lie toward Kristen. It wasn't all untruthful; Beca did believe Kristen was great. However, Kristen's personality was not currently preoccupying Beca's mind that truthfully was currently revisiting all of the younger brunette's nights with the redheaded med student.

Kristen gave the smaller girl a lopsided smile. "You are, too." The two walked out of the hospital when the taller girl noticed numbers etched at the top of a small stack of papers her girlfriend held. "Whose number is that?" Kristen asked, trying not to let any small hints of jealousy become apparent.

Beca felt red rush to her cheeks. "Oh! Yeah, that. The doctor, Ch-Dr. Beale, gave me her number."

Kristen gave the smaller girl a curious glance. "Why would she do that?"

The brunette contemplated what to tell Kristen. Fully intent on telling the girl the truth, Beca confidently replied, "Oh, you know, just in case there happens to be any strange side effects. She said it'd be easier for my convenience if something were to happen." The lie came out so effortlessly that Beca felt slightly taken aback at how easy it was for her to lie to someone she cared about.

Kristen nodded her head slightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess that makes sense." Kristen paused and pursed her lips briefly. "I don't think she liked me at all," the taller girl admitted.

Beca let out a loud giggle at the situation, but quickly composed herself. _You should not be laughing about this shit, you idiot! _"Whoever doesn't like you must be bat shit crazy, my dear," Beca quickly stated, finding some conviction in her statement.

Kristen chuckled and flung an arm around Beca's shoulders. "You have such a poetic way with words," the taller woman responded, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Beca smirked and wrapped her good hand around Kristen's waist. "Yeah and I wonder who you picked that sarcasm up from."

As the two arrived at Beca's car in the parking lot, Kristen leaned up against the vehicle, disconnecting herself from the DJ in order to face her. "Some really _hot _DJ," Kristen rasped out, smirking.

Beca moved closer to Kristen. "Smirking is kind of my thing too," Beca whispered and then pressed her lips against Kristen's. The smaller girl's thinking was still being affected by the sudden hormones that memories of Chloe had stirred up in her, motivating her to quickly make the innocent kiss much more heated.

Kristen smiled into the kiss but pulled back slightly as Beca's mouth began trailing kisses down her neck. "Not that I'm not loving this, but I am almost positive blatant sex in public is illegal," Kristen rasped out, trying to ignore Beca's ministrations.

"I think it's just frowned upon," Beca replied, her good hand beginning to trail up Kristen's shirt.

Kristen giggled and gently pushed Beca back by the smaller girl's shoulders. "How about this: first one to make it home safely gets to do whatever she wants to the other?"

Beca felt sparks travel in her body, ending south and creating a warm feeling in her body. "Sounds good to me." Beca leaned up and gave Kristen a quick peck before demanding, "Now get off my car – I have a bet to win!"

Kristen laughed loudly and began to jog toward her own car two rows down as Beca frantically ran to the driver's side to open the door. As Beca slid in the driver's seat, she closed her door and smiled at her girlfriend's retreating form. Her smile faltered as her eyes flickered toward the hospital where she knew Chloe was somewhere within. The brunette released a sigh. _I really hope I'm not bat shit crazy…_

As Beca drove off toward her apartment, Chloe Beale felt herself already begin to miss the short brunette who she had more or less been spying on as Beca and her girlfriend had left the building. Chloe sighed, wondering if she may have been in Kristen's shoes had she given Beca a chance at Barden.

Chloe shook her head slightly, walking away to find Dr. Schultz, dismissing the craziness of the idea that her and Beca could have made it together for so long. However, somewhere in the back of the redhead's mind, a small part of her knew that it was a total, and probable, possibility.

Three days later, Beca was relaxing before one of her night shifts at work on her couch in the living room. Kristen lay on her lap, the two enjoying a movie. Well, at least, Kristen was enjoying it.

"I still don't understand why you like these," Beca muttered, her hands running through Kristen's long hair as _Mean Girls _played on the television screen before them.

Kristen sighed. "I don't understand why you _don't_."

Beca scoffed. "I don't like this one because it makes October 3rd the most annoying day of the year, for starters."

Kristen sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "This movie is pure genius. And don't knock October 3rd. It's basically a holiday."

Beca raised an eyebrow at the wound up woman. "I don't like holidays either," the younger girl deadpanned.

Kristen threw her hands up in the air and struggled to find words. Eventually, her arms fell heavily at her sides and she sighed loudly. "There's no arguing with you on this, is there?" Kristen muttered, slightly annoyed at Beca's behavior.

Beca shrugged, knowing this topic was always fuel for arguments between her and Kristen. "Guess not," Beca mumbled, and looked down at her lap, avoiding Kristen's stare.

The taller woman shook her head and stood up. She tossed the remote in Beca's direction. "Watch what you want; I'm going to go take a shower," Kristen stated monotonously. Beca knew not to ask whether she should join or not.

The shower started and Beca focused her attention on the screen, grimacing as some guy named "Glenn Coco," was mentioned. "Whatever," Beca muttered, flipping the station to a find rerun of _Family Guy _on instead_. _

Becoming bored, Beca began to scroll through her phone, looking at the short list of contacts who she could talk to. Her thumb hovered over a recently added name. _Chloe Beale._

Beca pursed her lips for a moment, reading over the name. Her eyes glanced down the hall to where the shower was running, and flickered back down to the name shining brightly in her face. The brunette quickly typed a message and sent it.

Chloe was relaxing at home on her bed, listening to music when her phone began to vibrate. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar number.

_Hey Chloe, it's Beca. Mitchell._

Chloe couldn't contain the smile that swept across her face at reading the name. The redhead bit her lip, trying to disguise the wide grin threatening to burst. Giving herself a few moments before responding, she soon could not stop herself and replied to the brunette's text.

_Hey stranger. _

Beca read the message and ignored the butterflies that fluttered at Chloe's name lighting up on the screen.

_So, when do you want to meet up so I can get my watch back?_

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at Beca's blunt response. Apparently, she was in no mood for extended conversation tonight.

_How is Friday at noon for you? I have the day off, by some miracle._

Beca made a face, still feeling an extreme reluctance to be talking to Chloe at all.

_Yeah, that's fine. The Hardrock okay for you?_

Chloe felt another wide grin break out on her face.

_Sounds great! I guess I'll see you then, Beca :)_

In spite of her own wants, Beca smiled. It progressed from a small one quite quickly to a grin that took over her face and, in all likely hood, probably made her look like a cartoon character. The brunette wanted to berate herself for this behavior, but at the moment…she just could not find it in her to care.

_See you then, Chloe._

The redhead smiled goofily at her phone; Beca's use of her name somehow causing a great effect on the perky med student. Chloe leaned back on her bed and set her phone aside after saving Beca's number. The redhead tossed her hands behind her head and stretched, making herself comfortable when "Still Into You," began blaring through her headphones.

Chloe giggled quietly to herself, reliving the memory of Beca so enthusiastically singing the song to her at Barden. The redhead's smile faltered slightly and became saddened, thinking of the entire mess with Beca.

_I've got to make things right with her, _Chloe determined. As her eyes closed, a faint whisper trickled throughout her barely conscious mind. The thought was so faint that Chloe didn't even realize the next morning that she had thought it, let alone realized that she felt it.

_I'm still into you, Beca Mitchell._

**A/N: I'm baaack! New and improved with no longer being extremely sick, having met Paramore for a second time, and graduating high school, I am now prepared to dive right back into this story! Thank you to all the continuous support from everyone out there, and I appreciate all the feedback I get from you guys! You're all awesome and I wish all of you perky redheads in your future. Until Next Time! P.S – I love Mean Girls; the hate was strictly Beca speaking.**


End file.
